


Развеять скуку

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бытовуха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Развеять скуку

Солнце резвилось в волосах Тамао, ложилось и замирало на стенах и на страницах учебника, делая текст плохо видимым. Анна откинула руку с учебником в сторону, смотря вверх, на Тамао, скованно, напряжённо сидящую на её бёдрах. Напряжение это было следствием усердных попыток выучить заданный материал.

— Плечевой пояс, — сказала Анна, концентрируя взгляд на её лице.

Тамао в свою очередь концентрировалась на её выпирающих ключицах, окружённых чёрной каймой горловины.

— Лопатки и ключицы, — выговорила она, поднимая взгляд чуть выше, с надеждой изгибая тонкие брови.

Анна прикрыла глаза, лениво кивнула и почувствовала, как мягкие ладони сомкнулись на её плечах, учтиво поправив завернувшийся рукав футболки. Говорить мало хотелось, язык с трудом двигался во рту, врезался в ряд зубов, в гладкие щёки изнутри, заставляя маленький бугорок вырастать на щеке, а затем быстро, бесследно исчезать. В глазах тяжелела усталость, скука.

Пахло бумагой, чистой футболкой, руками Тамао — аромат последних Анна вдыхала значительно чаще.

А надоедливое солнце присосалось к векам, высветляя расслабляющую, усыпляющую темноту.

— Анна? — голос Тамао ложился подле правого уха, осторожно приводя в чувство.

Когда Анна раскрыла хмурые глаза, та уже отстранилась, выпрямилась.

Она чуть не уснула.

Найдя в себе какую-никакую, но энергию, Анна согнула руку, поднесла к лицу раскрытый учебник, меж страниц которого заложила большой палец, и вычитала первое попавшееся словосочетание:

— Грудная клетка.

Тамао по выработанной за столь короткое время привычке принялась глазами эту самую грудную клетку искать. Нашла, уместила ладони там, где твёрдо и плоско, как у парня. Анна вновь отбросила руку — страницы звонко хлопнули в воздухе — и взглянула на чужие ладони.

— Научный интерес? — безучастно поинтересовалась она.

Тамао косилась в сторону, то ли на компьютерный стол, заставленный, помимо самого компьютера, изрядными такими стопами книг, то ли на прикроватную тумбу, разделённую полосой полуденного света. Спустила с языка давно вертевшиеся на нём слова:

— Грудина, двенадцать пар рёбер, двенадцать грудных позвонков… А? Ой.

Убрав руки, она прижала ладонь к губам, закрывая половину лица. Прямо над белой ладонью, на скулах, просочился густой, как мякотный сок, румянец (ну как же без него). Выше были растерянные глаза, сверкающие в солнечном свете, словно драгоценные камни, неспокойно подрагивающие ресницы.

Большой палец выскользнул из учебника, дав ему наконец закрыться и медленно сползти к углу заправленного зелёной простынёй матраса. Анна захлестнула Тамао обеими руками, привлекая к себе, чтобы плотно стиснуться губами, развеять скуку.

На стыке губ рождалось тепло. Губы Анны, горячие от чужого дыхания, шероховатые от сухого ветра, были терпеливы, сдержаны в своих движениях. Сминали, двигались по персиковому контуру жадно дышащего рта, смещались к подбородку и возвращались начать новый поцелуй.

Тамао продвинула свои неловкие руки под чужими, завела Анне за спину и впилась пальцами в плечи. Анна вдруг совсем обмякла от странной истомы, тепла и поцелуев. Губы их разъединились. 

Анна зарылась головой в подушку, сокрыв смурные глаза под неподъёмными веками, и спустя несколько секунд, когда подступала ко сну, почувствовала, как Тамао слезла с её бёдер и легла рядом. И, прежде чем уснуть, она ощутила малый вес её руки, что перекинулась через её грудь, чтобы обнять.


End file.
